The present application claims priority of Chinese patent applications Serial No. 200610169800.1, filed Dec. 28, 2006 and Serial No. 200710130137.9, filed Jul. 20, 2007, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of radiographic imaging technology used in a radiographic examination system for large-sized objects, and more particularly to a method and system for binocular steroscopic scanning radiographic imaging, which is used in a radiographic examination system for large-sized containers as well as a security examination system.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the help of the penetrating capability of high-energy X-rays, radiographic imaging technology can look into the inner structure of an object in a non-contact manner so as to obtain a transmission image of the object. For the examination of large objects in the prior art, the operation principle of scanning radiographic imaging is that X-rays are emitted by a radiation source, penetrate through an object to be detected, are received by a detector and then converted into electric signals to be inputted into an image acquisition system, which in turn inputs the image signals into a computer monitor for displaying the detected image. In general, a transmission image by radiographic imaging is actually the projection of every object penetrated by the beam of X-rays and contains no information about transmission depth. Therefore, a scan image will be formed by superimposing the projection of each of the multiple objects along a scanning beam if all the objects are exactly located in the incident direction of X-rays. This is adverse to the examination of an object hidden behind the others. In order to overcome the above problem, in the field of radiographic imaging there has been proposed a relatively mature technology for object reconstruction, which utilizes computerized tomography scanning technique. Unfortunately, this technique has drawbacks of complex structure, high cost, inability to carry out a quick examination on large objects and passing-through ratio.